Energy efficiency is a critical feature in the field of consumer electronics, and displays consume a large portion of device power. Display power consumption highly affects many features of electronic display devices, including battery requirements in mobile display applications, as well as device operating temperature and panel lifetime, especially in large display applications. In conventional display devices, a majority of the energy consumed by the device is dedicated to the display, particularly the display backlight unit. Conventional phosphors exhibit broad emission spectra, so a large amount of the light produced is filtered out by color filters to produce sharper color components. This broad spectrum filtering results in wasted light energy, decreased brightness, and higher display operating temperatures. Therefore, improvements in color gamut and brightness are desirable.